


Nothing

by AKK



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Abandonment, Death, Gen, Incest, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuka's afterlife is not quite what she thought it would be.</p><p>A Tokyo Babylon / X fanfic from the perspective of Sakurazuka Setsuka,<br/>based on the homonymous manga books by Clamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to [Solo](http://solo.dreamwidth.org) for betaing this.

_"...when there is a Camellia on the ground on a snowy day, it looks like white snow is covered in red blood..."_

White snow and red blood and the black velvet of darkness. His arms are strong as they hold her, long slender hands touching her inside and out. The camellias glow blood-red behind his shoulder. She thinks of the man who had given him to her. Who had given her the camellia she'd put into the garden after killing him the morning after.

The Sakura hated the camellia...

...hated the thief...

...but it doesn't hate him.

The thief had been a good choice. Today, she dies in the arms of her beloved who has inherited the tall stature and the wide shoulders, the skilled hands and the beautiful golden eyes of his father. His lips are so sweet, so soft, and the Sakura is waiting...

"Sayonara, mother..."

She goes happily, following the dancing, perfumed petals across the black velvet. She knows where to go, knows where to stay...

_"...I'm going to be eaten by the Sakura, underneath the sakura tree where the past Sakurazukamori all lie. If you bring a camellia, the Sakura will be mad..."_

She'd used the thief. She is in love with her son.

_"...I _am_ the Sakura..."_

The blossom trail dissolves under her feet. A single petal flutters in front of her.

_...You brought sustenance. You gave nothing else. You have no place..._

The petal is gone. The path... is unmarked. On both sides, grey emptiness extends into eternity.

"Sakura-chan?" The sound of her voice vanishes without an echo.

Nothing.

"Sakura-chan, where are you?"

Deafening silence. Nothingness. No white, no black, no contrasts to form the Yin and Yang, to define the opposites, to define something. Something.

Nothing.

She looks at herself. Her black hair, her white skin, her blood that her son has spilled... Black and white and blood are the same. Grey.

Nothing.

"Sakura-chan?"

Nothing.

"Sakura-chan!" she screams, yells, cries. "_Sakura!_"

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

...

..

.

Eternity has no End.

Ghosts don't dissolve on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> The _"quotes"_ are from Seishiro's X-character file.


End file.
